The missing piece
by tribute324
Summary: When Sam and Dean come across a young hunter on a hunt, they come to care for her, and take her with them on their crazy adventure of a life. She is the missing piece. Possible Sam/OC in future chapters. Rated for violence and some possibly sensitive subjects. Possible trigger in later chapters. I do not own supernatural. I only own Danielle.


"Come on Sam!" Dean yelled at his younger brother, who was taking forever to get ready. They had a hunt in a small town in the Midwest. One of the local high schools appeared to be haunted. Today was the day they got into the school, but Sam was late getting up.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Sam huffed.

"Finally. I know women who take less time in the morning." Dean teased, before grabbing his jacket and heading out the door to the impala.

*******SPN******SPN******SPN***

Getting into the school was relatively easy. The brothers claimed to be representatives from the state school board there for a surprise inspection. The wandered the crowded hallways, looking for anything suspicious. The bell rang, and the hallway cleared quickly. The gym is the heart of the building, so the brothers assumed if something was going to happen, it would be there.

"All students report to the gym for an assembly, all students to the gym." The PA came on over the hallway. Slowly students began to trickle out of their classrooms and head towards the center of the building.

"Well, might as well," Sam reasoned, following the crowd.

******SPN*******SPN*******SPN***

The gym is crowded with students, and one in particular was looking around, noticing everything. Danielle Glaston knew something is up. All the signs of a classic haunting are appearing around the building. Lights were flickering, some classrooms being absolutely freezing while the rest of the building is fine, and she had noticed some of the janitors setting out mouse traps. Danielle had known about the supernatural for several months, since her entire family was killed by a demon. Why it had left her alive, she didn't know. She was still living by herself in the house, and as long as she kept healthy, went to school, and didn't make a fuss, no one questioned if she was there alone. She went out hunting cases around the state on weekends and school breaks, but always made sure she was discreet. She noticed two strange men standing at the back, in suits. She made a mental note to keep an eye on them. She palmed the knife she kept concealed under her shirt, strapped to her ribs. How she had managed to get away with it this long, she didn't know, but she was happy she did.

Suddenly, the lights began to flicker, and a cold wind swept through the gym. Danielle tensed, knowing what was about to happen. She noticed out of the corner of her eye the two suited men reaching behind them, but she beat them to it. Not three seconds after the figure of a deceased teacher appeared in the middle of the floor she was out of the stands and running across the floor.

The spirit spun to face her, but had barley opened its mouth before Danielle slashed her knife through its flickering form. The dagger had grooves sculpted out of the metal, which had been filled with iron, making it a universal tool. It killed just about anything except demons, but she didn't run into those too often in her small exploits.

The students were panicking at this point, and no one seemed to notice the girl standing in the middle of the floor with a knife, except for the two men. The made eye contact with her, and motioned for her to follow them. They then made for the exit, and headed for the parking lot out in the back of the school. After weighing her options, Danielle, keeping her knife out and ready, followed them.

*******SPN*******SPN*****SPN***

Sam and Dean stood shocked as one of the students, she looked maybe seventeen, ran out of the bleachers and dispelled the spirit. In the panic they managed to signal to her their intent, and sneak out without being noticed. Once in the parking lot, they waited.

"Dude, what the hell? Who is that chick?" Dean asked Sam completely bewildered.

"My name is Danielle," a voice behind him said, causing him to spin around.

Standing there was the girl. She had long, wavy, dark hair, she was about five foot seven, and she had shocking blue eyes. Although they couldn't see it under her clothes, she was quite muscular, and very fit.

"Where did you learn to dispel spirits?" Sam asked Danielle.

"A book. I started hunting supernatural creatures a few months ago. I am correct in assuming you guys are hunters right?" She answered, clearly curious as to who they were.

"Yeah, I'm Dean, and this is my brother Sam," Dean introduced both of the boys.

Danielle looks between the two of them. Both seem to be in their twenties, although Dean was definitely the older one, by several years.

"So I take it you two got wind of the case here?"

"Yeah, it was nearby, thought we would check it out," Sam answered.

"Well, as you can see, I've got it covered," Danielle retorted defensively.

"Yeah you seem to, were you born into hunting?" Sam asked, genuinely curious.

"Nope," was the only answer he received.

"How did you get into it so young then?" He pushed further.

"I'm not going to talk about it. Now, I should be getting home, if I try to get back into the school, I will get arrested for sure." Danielle said, turning and preparing to start the mile walk home. She had her liscense, but because of hunting, she didn't have a job, which meant no money, so no gas. What little money she had saved up she saved for emergencies, or hunts.

"Why don't you let us give you a ride home," Dean suggested, seeing that you were going to be walking.

"No, it's alright, I could use the exercise," Danielle said, trying to get out of it.

"Come on, it's fine," Sam insisted. Knowing they wouldn't take no for an answer Danielle finally nodded and followed the boys to the impala.

********SPN******SPN*****SPN***

The ride was relatively quiet. At first the brothers had tried to make small talk, but Danielle had only offered short, one word answers to their questions, so eventually they just gave up.

Arriving at the house, they boys noticed no one else appeared to be home.

"Your parents working or something?" Sam asked, turning around in his seat to look at Danielle.

"Not for a while," Danielle said mysteriously, looking out the window at the mention of her parents.

Sam's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"What do you mean?" He asked, concerned.

"My family was killed five months ago. Both my parents, my older brother, and my younger sister." Danielle admitted coldly, before getting out of the car.

Sam and Dean looked at each other in surprise, before simultaneously exiting the car themselves.

"Are you living here by yourself?" Dean asked.

"What does it matter to you?"

"Well, you're what 17? You're too young to live by yourself."

"I'm 16 and a half, and perfectly capable of taking care of myself. Thank you for the ride, now goodbye," Danielle said, starting up the driveway towards the house.

Sam ran after you, "Hey, come on, it's got to be lonely in the house all by yourself. How about this, we go grab some dinner, our treat, and if you answer our questions, we will tell you anything you want to know."

Danielle thought that over. The boys seemed nice enough, and were also hunters. It was lonely in the house, and you couldn't really afford food. You lived on whatever you could scrounge from gas stations for cheap, which wasn't quality food. The thought of an actual meal was really tempting.

"Fine, there's a pretty decent burger joint downtown." Danielle said, making both Dean and Sam smile, as you all headed back toward the car.


End file.
